


Feeling Through Blood

by RecluseWriter



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Death, Blood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecluseWriter/pseuds/RecluseWriter
Summary: Russell and his company make their way a blood stained area.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Feeling Through Blood

It reeked of blood. That was the only scent Raymond could smell. Raymond had been dealing with the smell for a while now and it was starting to get to him. The smell looked like it was getting to them too. Especially the priest. He looked like he was going to end up throwing up. Russell kept asking him if he wanted to take a break or leave and just let Raymond, Tabasa, and himself keep going. Everytime he refused saying he was going to be fine. The four continue through the dungeon until they find a rest spot with a pink balloon. All three men put themselves in different spots of the room while Russell went around to check on them.  
Raymond stood there wondering what events caused this part of the dream to be made. It definitely had to do with blood. The enemies they had been fighting had all looked like rabbits.Was this place caused by the death of a rabbit? Raymond was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a tug at his shirt. Russell was staring up at him.  
“Oh! Hey Russ! Sorry. I was lost in thought.”  
Raymond noticed Russell seemed a little stressed.  
“You ok bud?”  
Russell nodded.  
“Are you ok?”  
“Yep! Though the blood smell is getting to me a bit. But I can live with it!”  
Raymond gave Russell a big smile to hide his concern. Russell nodded.  
“We are going to start proceeding again.”  
Raymond nodded and Russell gestured to the other men that they would be continuing. All four left the rest area and proceeded through the area. Before they had seen a little, white rabbit and they had followed it for a bit. The plan was put on hold so they could find a rest area so that Dogma could have a break and try to calm his queasiness. The group went in the direction where they had last seen it going. Tabasa occasionally tried to start some banter to fill the quiet. It was either ignored or Dogma gave a quiet response. After a bit of traveling, the group came to a doorway that the little rabbit had entered into. The group was about to enter until they heard a loud gagging noise. The group looked back at Dogma who was hunched over covering his mouth.  
“Dogma, are you ok?”  
Tabasa rushed over and put his arm over Dogma’s shoulder. Dogma tried to reply only to be cut off by a gag.  
“Um….Maybe I should bring him back to town. You two should finish up here. There doesn’t seem to be much left but Dogma looks like he could do with some fresh air.”  
Russell nodded his head in agreement. Tabasa waved goodbye and proceeded to take Dogma to town. After Tabasa and Dogma were out of sight, Russell and Raymond proceed to make their way through the doorway. In the middle of the room sat a dead rabbit. It looked as though it had been run over. Russell walked ahead and kneeled down in front of it. Raymond watched as Russell gently stroked the blood soaked fur. Raymond walked over and kneeled next to Russell. Russell didn’t acknowledge Raymond’s presence next to him. The two stayed quiet for a bit.  
“It’s name was Buni.”  
Raymond looked at Russell who was talking in a very low voice.  
“My bunny was really fluffy. I had to keep it outside since they would have gotten mad if I brought inside. I found a box to keep my bunny in. One day when I went out to play with my bunny, it wasn’t in the box. When I went to look for it, I saw my bunny in the middle of the road. Before I got a chance to get it, a truck came by and crushed my bunny. People walking by just were giving lip service. I left it on the road. Buni wasn’t moving so it wasn’t my bunny anymore. I didn’t get mad nor did I cry. I didn’t know how to feel…..”  
Raymond didn’t know what to say. To him, it sounded as though this happened when Russell was younger. For a young kid not to know how to feel over the death of a pet was upsetting and concerning. How young was Russell broken or had he always been like that?  
“Raymond?....”  
“Yeah bud?”  
“Where do things go when they die?”  
“They go to heaven.”  
“Does everybody go to heaven?”  
“No. Only good people go to heaven.”  
The two were quiet for the bit. The only sounds that could be heard were them breathing.  
“Am I a good person?”  
Russell stopped stroking the bunny and looked at Raymond.  
“Yeah.”  
“I don’t feel like a good person.”  
Of course Russell won’t feel like a person. The fourteen year old had killed everyone in town, to Raymond’s knowledge. Especially going through this experiment where the whole point is for him to feel guilty for the murders he committed.  
“Hey Russell. Want to bury the little bunny?”  
Russell gave a small nod. Russell carefully picked up the dead bunny and the two proceeded to make their way out of the area. Raymond followed behind Russell wanting to see where the kid wanted to put the grave. No one seemed to be out of their houses which was good so no one would question what the two were doing. Russell stopped at the middle house of a set of three white buildings.  
“Can we bury it here?”  
Russell was looking at the space in front of the house. Raymond nodded. The only problem they had was digging the hole.  
“Wait here bud. I’m going to see if I have a shovel at the shop.”  
With that Raymond was off towards the shop. Russell stood there holding the bunny.  
I’m sorry my bunny. I can’t treat you dearly anymore. But I can least make what was once you comfy.  
Russell snapped back into reality once he heard footsteps coming. It was Raymond holding a shovel. That was surprisingly quick.  
“Got it bud.”  
Raymond began to dig a grave for the bunny. It didn’t need to be big since the bunny was rather tiny. Once Raymond had finished, he stepped aside to have Russell approve of the grave. Russell noded and knelt down and laid Buni in its grave. Russell began filling the grave with hands and was soon joined by Raymond. Once the two had finished, they stood up and looked at it.  
“It ain’t the prettiest but it looks mighty fine to me. What do you say bud?”  
Raymond looked over and saw Russell over in the field picking flowers. Russell came back over holding flowers. He knelt back down and placed them on the grave. Raymond knelt down next to him.  
“Well, now it looks wonderful. Good job buddy!”  
Raymond smiled as he ruffled Russell’s hair. Russell looked back at him. He wasn’t smiling but Raymond could tell he was happy.  
“Hey Russ. I have an idea. Once the experiment is done and over with, how about we go get you a bunny? Does that sound good?”  
Russell gave a nod.  
“Well, it’s a deal then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to my friend for proof reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
